Chaotic Ascention
by imperatus111
Summary: (takes place just after s3 of the anime) When a new group of villains with wild, and seemingly self-contradicting, goals appears, attacking UA directly, class 1-A is faced with a type of villain new to them, those bent on complete chaos.
1. Chapter 1

1-A Alliance was nearly silent as the students that inhabited the dorms both recovered and reflected on their "fight" with Mirio Togata. Some students were laying on the couches or sitting in chairs, either still in pain from the punch to the gut received by each student, or attempting to forget the mental image of the man at the top of UA completely naked after his quirk caused his clothes to fall through him. Others were contemplating the initially weak quirk that Mirio had effortlessly used to defeat them all without taking even a single hit, or questioning their own positions in UA's hierarchy of power. Unaware to any students however, was that class 1-A's inverse was already making a another move in their endless dance of conflicting ideals and motivations...

following the short-lived battle between the league of villains and the eight precepts of death, the league of villains had one more meeting, but having already lost one member entirely and having another be significantly injured, the league was weary when they found a card embedded in the wall of their base of operations, writing on it's face, consisting of a time and a place for a meeting, and expressing a desire to join the league, the writing surrounded a symbol of an eye with various clockwork cogs and springs filling the pupil, the card itself was a joker from an apparently custom deck of standard playing cards with a clockwork card back design. Once the day arrived the decision that only Shigaraki, Kurogiri, and Spinner would meet the supposed recruits, and the location had been thoroughly scouted by minor villains associated with the league, meeting at all was a tactical gamble, after the loss of one of their stronger members, along with another member being rendered useless due to injury, at least for the time being, new recruits would be a welcome addition. Escape routes and preparations to move headquarters had been made in case it was a trap set by either the Eight Precepts, or pro heroes. The League of Villains didn't have to wait long for their recruits to arrive, three figures soon entered the building. A short and thin man, wearing a jester hat, grinning mask, black trench coat, and carrying a deck of playing cards, an imposing figure in full armor, and a man in the center, wearing a black armored chest plate over a navy blue long-sleeved shirt, similar armor on his legs, and a long navy blue cape. This central figure stepped forwards, before speaking, "Thank you for meeting us, we know our intrusion upon your headquarters may have appeared rude, but it was simply the easiest way of coming to your attention for recruitment, along with asking for this meeting." Tomura Shigaraki took in every inch of the man as he spoke, once the central figure had finished speaking, the leader of the League of Villains responded "We can't just let you join without any knowledge of your worth to us, we need to know the extent of your quirks along with your other capabilities, hence why we usually recruit based on who catches our interest.", The Central figure spoke again, meeting Shigaraki's gaze, "We thought this would be the case, and we already have a plan, we have noticed that you seem to have an interest in UA class 1-A, and our plan would not only damage the cogs in society, but also strike a psychological blow against the young hero prospective Izuku Midoriya, we are able to move into action immediately without requiring any resources from the league, why don't we execute our plan and allow you to judge our worthiness yourself..."


	2. Chapter 2

As the day began at UA, various students began to rise, going through various morning routines, eventually the various students began to flow out through the gates of heights alliance, and towards the main building of UA, the day proceeded normally through the morning classes, things changed quickly once homeroom began. Shota Aizawa watched as each of his students entered the classroom, silently taking roll, taking a mental note as each student entered. The last student to enter the classroom was Izuku Midoriya, one of two students recently released from house arrest imposed as punishment for fighting. Aizawa moved to the front of the classroom, and began to speak, "Now that your all here, we can begin, today's lesson is-". Aizawa's sentence was cut short, as the window in the outside hall shattered, before anyone could react, a figure was at the door, Alarms began to blare as the sensors within the window picked up the disturbance, in a flash of motion, several segmented projectiles divided the room, each with an angular, pointed head, with chain-like segments leading back to the figure in the doorway. Teacher and student alike readied themselves for battle, and all were caught unawares when one of the projectiles detached from the wall, and wrapped around a single student, Ochaco Uraraka, before attempting to fling the student backwards out the newly broken window. Aizawa activated his quirk in an attempt to stop this, and the projectiles did disappear, however, it was too late, Uraraka tumbled out the window, cutting her arm on the broken glass still lodged in the window frame. The assailant darted forwards, landing a kick in Aizawa's gut, the pro hero didn't hesitate to engage, quickly throwing a punch that caused his opponent to stumble backwards, taking a moment to turn towards his students, Aizawa spoke quickly, "go!", the sutdents hurried out, but were met by a single tall and imposing armored man, "You aren't going anywhere." the armored figure snapped his fingers, and a wall of deep purple energy appeared on either end of the hallway. Izuku Midoriya's mind was racing to find a solution, _we know his quirk can create objects out of that purple energy, but we don't know it's effects, we can't risk injury by testing it ourselves, wait, Yaoyorozu could create an object that we could use to test the effects of that wall, if we can't go through it, then our next best bet is the window._ Midoriya turned to speak, but his classmate had already reached the same conclusion, Yaoyorozu had already created a wooden pole, Yaoyorozu quickly threw it into the wall, sparks flew as the pole made contact with the wall, ash and cinders fell to ground where the pole had made contact. Midoriya moved quickly, activating all for one, he leapt towards the window, but was quickly intercepted by an armored boot impacting his midsection, sending him sprawling across the floor, the villain now stood in front of the broken window, once again barring escape, the villain then extended their hand, creating a blade of the same energy that composed the walls in his grasp and lowering into a ready position. The students of 1-A all knew what they had to do, each readied themselves in their own way. The first person to make a move was Katsuki Bakugo, he leapt forwards, using his quirk to propel himself midair, before unleashing an explosion directly at the villain's head, the blast threw smoke into the air, as the smoke cleared, the students saw that there was an empty space where the villain had once stood, a few students edged forwards, however the villain reappeared just as fast as he had vanished, dashing forwards, kneeing Mineta in the groin before slashing across Kaminari's chest, finishing by landing a swift kick to Mina Ashido's gut, then settling back into a ready stance. "DIE!" the shout came as Bakugo leapt forwards once more. Using a blast, Bakugo launched himself to the ceiling, before dropping down, accelerating himself with another explosion, landing with his hands to either side of the villain's head, however before Bakugo could activate his quirk, the villain ducked down, before quickly sweeping Bakugo's legs out from under him, causing the explosion caused by Bakugo's quirk to throw him down onto the floor with force. The villain raised his blade to strike a finishing blow, but was interrupted by Kirishima, who quickly landed a punch to the villains gut. The villain slid through the wall, vanishing behind the energy wall. Bakugo stood up, and readied himself to fight once again. Suddenly, tendrils of energy erupted from the wall, ensnaring Kirishima, smoke hissed off Kirishima's body as his quirk resisted the burning effects of the energy, as Kirishima was pulled into the wall. All was still for a few moments, then Kirishima's singed form was hurled back through the energy wall. The villain soon followed striking at Bakugo, forcing the UA student to leap back. The only UA students left standing were Yaoyorozu, Midoriya, Iida, Todoroki, and Bakugo. Each student once again prepared to fight. The villain straightened up, before reaching up to his helmet, tapping a section of his helmet's side, before turning towards the students, "We're done here." the villain leapt out the open window, followed by the villain that had initially appeared. Once the villains had left, the energy walls disappeared, revealing teachers in the hallway behind the energy wall behind the students, the teachers acted quickly, taking the injured students to medical facilities, and speaking with Aizawa. The students were sent back to their dorms, and a search for Uraraka began. Hours later, Aizawa, entered 1-A Alliance, calling his students into the main room of the dorm, he looked at those students still conscious, "We couldn't find Uraraka, her parents have been notified, and the rest of the students will be told tomorrow, finding her is now UA's top priority," Aizawa looked to Midoriya, "so if any of you happen to find anything, please report it immediately."

AN: to clarify why teachers weren't behind the energy wall that the villain slid through, the villain went behind the wall opposite of the students, and if I'm correct 1-A's classroom is at the end of a hallway, with UA's security systems blocking off the exit at that end of the hallway, preventing entry for the teachers.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Uraraka is my favorite character in MHA, however, this fic will completely break her, if you don't want to see a major character tortured, mentally broken, and severely injured, then maybe you shouldn't read this fic this. That being said, this chapter and the next one focus on different characters through the events of chapter 2, so they are (mostly) free of the object of this warning.

When Uraraka went tumbling out the window, Aizawa knew that he was in for a fight, the pro hero wasn't however ready for the quick blow the villain dealt to him, however, Aizawa threw a punch, forcing the villain stumbling back. The pro hero turned to his students and quickly shouted "Go!". The villain raised himself back to his full height. Aizawa took in his opponent, looking for any potential weaknesses or hints at strategy, the first thing the pro hero noticed was the armored chest-piece, then the cape, and the t-shirt. Any opportunity to think was quickly ended as the villain charged once again, starting to throw a punch, Aizawa raised his guard, waiting for an impact, but it didn't come, the villain's fist had stopped short, there was a mechanical click, a flash of metal, then Aizawa felt the slash go across his right shoulder. The villain stood, ready, a blade now protruding from his left sleeve above his hand. Aizawa leapt back, dodging another slash. The villain triggered another click, as a second blade appeared over the villain's other hand. Aizawa threw his capture tool, the scarf wrapping around the blades, the pro hero gripped the scarf, before yanking the villain towards him, landing a kick in the Villain's unprotected gut. Another flash of pain hit Aizawa as the tip of one of the blades scraped across the pro hero's chest. The villain freed himself from the capture tool, and readied once again, passing the initiative to Aizawa. The pro hero attacked quickly, feinting a punch, Aizawa then kicked at the villain's side, landing another hit. The villain shoved Aizawa away, before thrusting at the pro hero's gut, Aizawa jumped back, before attacking with his capture tool, entangling the villain, The villain maneuvered one blade to be pointed at Aizawa. The pro hero dropped the scarf before dashing forwards, knocking the villain over with a leg sweep. The villain caught himself on a nearby desk, before quickly slashing at Aizawa's face, aiming for the eyes. The pro hero narrowly dodged backwards, but in that split second, Aizawa blinked, a projectile sped through the room, snaking around the desks before cutting across the pro hero's side. Aizawa quickly reactivated his quirk, preparing to fight once again. The villain dashed forwards, feinting with one blade, the villain brought the other one down, only for it to be blocked by the pro hero's capture tool, the carbon fiber material resisting the steel of the blade. Aizawa quickly kicked the villain away, before landing a punch that sent the villain away, in the moment that the force of the punch caused the villain to turn, Aizawa grabbed the villain's cape, pulling the villain back in for a kick, the villain stumbled away, Aizawa dashed forwards, throwing another punch. However the villain turned and quickly slashed at Aizawa's arm, cutting shallowly, but stopping the punch. Then there was a cry from the hallway outside, Aizawa turned, concern for his students driving him, as he began to walk forwards. However the villain caught hold of Aizawa's scarf, and yanked backwards, before cutting Aizawa's side. Aizawa was forced on the defensive as the villain launched a flurry of quick slashes, dodging some, and using his capture tool to block others Aizawa avoided each attack, backing away from the villain, and towards the back wall, before seeing an opportunity, and throwing his capture scarf, then yanking as the scarf wrapped around the villains legs. The villain slowly stood back up, then paused for a moment before speaking, "You're too late Eraser Head, one we have what we came here for, **YOU LOSE**.". The villain then dashed out of the room, and exited through the broken window. Aizawa rushed into the hallway, taking in the scene, many of his students had been severely burned, however other teachers had already reached them and were currently moving the students to either the dorms or the nurse's office, Aizawa also learned that Kirishima had been transported to the hospital, once the students had all been taken care of, the search for Uraraka began. The teachers spread out to search across school grounds, Aizawa immediately began to search the area just below the broken window, after a few minutes of scouring the area, Aizawa spotted a few small drops of blood on the ground, continuing around the corner of the building, he found another patch of blood, and only a few feet forwards, he found a mark in the earth, a single thin scratch, continuing forwards, he spotted another similar marking on the wall. As Aizawa continued, he found the scratch marks with increasing frequency, along with more blood, then he found the card, a singular joker from a custom deck, a clockwork eye symbol in the center, there was writing on the card. "It looks as if the great UA has failed to protect its students once again, now the question is how will you find her?, and how will you ever deal with the media frenzy?" Aizawa immediately left to go find principal Nezu, if what the card claimed was true, then a strategy for the school's next actions was badly needed, once Aizawa had found the principal, he quickly explained the card, and the teachers were called together, and a meeting on strategy moving forwards was called. It was unanimous that finding their missing student was their first priority, while the support department proposed improvements to the schools security, and All-Might was selected to speak to the media about the incident, those heroes adept at gathering information were instructed to find any operational bases that these villains may be using, as well as gleaning any information on the card or the clockwork eye symbol. Then the teachers went off to inform their homerooms of what had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a normal day, there were no tests, no special trips, and no hero training, and yet in a flash, she was falling. She could see shards of glass glittering in the sunlight, some were stained a reddish color. She could see the ground rushing towards her, and then, Uraraka's mind snapped back into the moment. In a single movement, Uraraka activated her quirk, removing gravity's effect on her entirely, and flipped herself upright, then she deactivated her quirk, landing relatively softly, she realized she was in the training field where class 1-A had taken their quirk aptitude test on the first day of school. As the adrenaline began to die down, Uraraka felt a stabbing pain in her upper right arm, and saw the blood running across her hand, and dripping onto the field. A blast was heard from within the school, and Uraraka knew that she had to find a teacher and inform them of the situation, especially if, as the blast suggested, the rest of class 1-A was fighting. The hero in training quickly ran, turning the corner of the building before rushing off, _the dorms are an evacuation area, there must be at least one teacher there-_ Uraraka was snapped out of her thoughts by a searing pain, as a card shot into her field of vision, it's edge bloody, Uraraka's hand instinctively shot to the pain and came back with blood from the cut on her cheek. "My my, it seems I've found myself quite the catch, that quirk of yours would be useful in a variety of situations, I wonder how it works.". Uraraka turned towards the voice and saw a short and thin man, wearing a jester's hat, grinning mask, and black trench coat over a simple navy button up shirt and a pair of blue jeans, the man held a box for a deck of custom playing cards from which he drew one of such cards, "Shall we begin?" the voice spoke from within the mask. Uraraka knew she would have to run, make a break for the dorms, a fight would only prevent her from getting help for her class. She turned and began to run, just as she passed the card that had cut her, she felt a jolt of pain, as the card launched itself from its position embedded in the ground and cut into her leg, causing the young hero in training to stumble, and fall. Uraraka began to lift herself up again, when she felt the air displaced as another card narrowly missed her head, the hero-in-training ducked back down, before struggling to her feet, her mind racing to make some kind of plan, but any thought of this was quickly replaced as she narrowly avoided another card aimed at her head. The masked assailant rushed forwards, card in hand. Uraraka moved her hand forwards to intercept, knowing that if she were to land a hit and activate her quirk, she could stop any pursuit and escape to the dorms relatively safely. The man threw the card, continuing to run Uraraka took a step forwards, and thrust her hand forwards towards the man's gut, then, stabbing pain, as the card embedded itself in Uraraka's arm, followed by the impact of the kick delivered to the student's side moments later, sending Uraraka skidding across the narrow path. "Well now, it seems you have some skill in applying your quirk in a fight as well, and for such a stellar demonstration, I might as well return the favor, and show you the extent of my own abilities." the man spoke, as he held out his hand, Uraraka felt a dull pain as the card embedded in her arm returned to the man's hand along with the other three cards previously thrown. Uraraka prepared herself, as the man threw the first card, she began to run, easily dodging the attack before reaching out towards her assailant, the pain came just as she made contact. Now she understood, the card that had been thrown at her during her approach had reversed direction in midair, the initial throw had been a ruse, but it didn't matter now, Uraraka pushed the man upwards, causing him to float in that direction. It caught her by surprise however when the man stopped moving, then she saw it, the cards behind each of her assailant's outstretched hands, and she saw her assailant grab one of these cards, and throw it towards her, using the other card as a counter to the force the throw imposed on him. Uraraka knew she needed to escape, and she turned and ran. The cards weaved across the pathway, skimming across the ground or along the surface of the buildings walls, before arcing inwards and striking the hero-in-training, over and over Uraraka was hit, and yet she continued moving, even as she was struck, as she needed to get away, find a way out of her assailant's range. The cards arced inwards once again, and struck Uraraka's legs, knocking the student to the ground. Then the cards struck her back, digging in deeply, that was when a wave of nausea hit the student, and she wretched out a sticky, warm, fluid, a combination of blood and vomit, onto the ground, she heard the thud as her quirk lost it's effect on the man, heard his steps as he approached, and felt his foot as it impacted her head before blacking out. The man collected his cards, before reaching down, and carefully lifted Uraraka's limp body, carefully avoiding the puddle of liquid just ahead of the student, before speaking into the mask, "I've obtained the target as the plan laid out, though her gravity quirk posed quite the challenge, I'm retreating now as planned."


	5. Chapter 5

The Media was abuzz with word of another attack involving UA, with many news agencies questioning the safety of the students at Japan's most prestigious school for heroes, soon both the schools principal and Aizawa appeared in a press conference explaining how and why the villains had once again managed to take a student from UA. "Whoever is responsible had the whole thing planned, if it was a random attack, the villains involved would have failed, because that's precisely the situation that UA's security was designed for, however this was a carefully planned and executed attack with a single, clear target.". Aizawa spoke, staring into the camera. Nezu then moved towards the podium, prompting Aizawa to step back and allow the principal to speak. "Our top priority once again is to find our missing student, in the meantime, we will increase security to aid in preventing another attack like this, along with rearranging the locations of all our classes. We will be cooperating with many hero agencies, along with law enforcement to find these villains and bring them to justice. We are just beginning to see the effects of All Might's retirement, and we must all prepare ourselves for further villain activity."the TV clicked off, and Tomura Shigaraki slowly stood, "They preformed far better than expected." the leader of the league of villains left the room and entered the bar where the league held meetings, "Kurogiri!" the leader of the league called, watching as the warp villain turned from cleaning a glass, Shigaraki spoke again, "Let's go, they cleared their objective." Kurogiri turned, and left, retrieving two other league members, Dabi and Toga, the villains then departed.

In a moment, the League arrived in an abandoned warehouse, before them stood the three men they had met some time earlier in a similar warehouse. Shigarki addressed the men across from him, "You've done well, now turn over the win condition and join our ranks." the villain in the center of the three, stepped forwards, and spoke "I'm afraid there was a miscommunication the last time we met, our group doesn't want to join you're league, we want to become something of a satellite organization, using resources and taking orders from the league, but also acting autonomously, we could harass the heroes while the league deals with other matters, and we have the short term advantage of our affiliation not yet being known.". Shigaraki took a few minutes to think about the proposal, he knew the league needed to focus on other matters, and if worst came to worst, they could just crush this upstart villain group with sheer numbers. "You have a deal, however, know that if you try anything, we will crush you." Shigaraki said before the League of villains exited through Kurogiri's warp quirk. The center villain turned, sweeping his cape behind him, and spoke, "The time has come to enact the next step of our plan!"

Following the attack on UA, the students were once again sent home, parental consent was once again required for the students to remain in school, a letter was sent to each student's parents, asking whether or not they would once again give their consent and asking for a meeting if the answer was no. for most of class 1-A it was a given that they would be allowed to stay students at UA. Still Shouto Todoroki found himself dwelling on the possibility that he wouldn't see a familiar face in class when 1-A returned to class. He brought himself back to the moment as he approached his home, and the home of the number 2 hero, Endeavor. As the hero-in-training entered the house he was greeted by his sister, Fuyumi grinned before grabbing her brother's wrist and pulled Shouto into the living room, where an assortment of snacks was set out on the coffee table, Fuyumi pulled Shouto to the couch, and sat down. "Why don't we watch a movie to get your mind off what happened?" Fuyumi offered. A moment passed before Shouto answered "Sure.". In the time that the siblings sat there, it would have been easy enough for Shouto to forget all of the things his father had put him through. That respite didn't last long, the door slammed as Endeavor entered the room. Endeavor shot a disapproving glare at Fuyumi before speaking, "Shouto, we both know that you can't afford to sit around, especially after what happened." The former no. 2 hero moved towards the gym. Shouto silently stood, before following Endeavor.

A pillar of flame shot at Shouto, the hero-in-training countered with a wall of ice, but just as the first subsided another came at a different angle, Shouto sent a blast of his own flames, just evading the second attack. Endeavor prepared for another attack, however before the flame hero could unleash another attack, there was a crash followed by a short cry, coming from the living room. Shouto ran out as Endeavor glared daggers at the back of the younger Todoroki's head. Shouto rounded the corner to see Fuyumi dive away from an unpleasantly familiar projectile. The villain that had initiated the attack on UA now stood in the living room of the home of the no. 1 hero, Shouto raised his hands and prepared to attack.


	6. Chapter 6

The two stood facing each other, ready for battle, the air was tense, then there was a mechanical click that drew Shouto's attention to the Villains wrists, as blades sprung into position above the villain's wrists. A scream seized Shouto's attention, the young hero pivoted to the source of the noise, Fuyumi had been lifted by one of the chains, the pointed tip of the projectile had partially split, revealing a great, fanged maw, biting down on Fuyumi's gut. A blast of ice dislodged the beast, it's fangs still glistening with blood, another icy blast was sent at the wielder, in a crash it was intercepted by the chain. A laugh, seized Shouto's attention, the villain was laughing, a deep, booming cackle, fury welled up within the hero-in-training, Shouto charged, freezing the ground, before coming within inches of the villain, and raised his left hand, the fiery blast was just evaded, before Shouto was forced to jump back, evading a quick swipe from the villain's blades. The chain shot back to it's wielder, before the villain spoke, "my my, ice and fire, I wonder what **it** would do to that, oh well, now that I've seen your quirk in action, I might as well make it even, my quirk is known as Serpent Chain, you've seen some of its abilities, but you haven't seen **one**." Shouto unleashed another blast of fire, the serpent coiled around its master, dispersing the inferno across its body, Shouto attacked again, releasing another pillar of flame, the hero-in-training attacked again and again, the fire growing more intense with each blast. A hand brushed Shouto's leg, Shouto turned, only to see Fuyumi, crumpled to the floor, her face pale and coated in sweat, it was then that Shouto snapped back to his senses, he had to fight around his sister's vulnerability to heat. The serpent uncoiled and shot forward, it's fangs bared. Shouto reacted within moments, filling the snake's mouth with ice, the beast recoiled, however, in that moment, the villain had sprung forwards, bringing his blades ready to attack, the villain slashed at Shouto's face repeatedly, one slash was blocked by a pillar of ice, another was avoided with a swift sidestep, the third however grazed Shouto's face as the UA student jumped back and away from the villain, that single moment of distraction allowed for the snake to attack, it slammed it's partially-frozen head into Shouto's gut, launching him into the wall, the villain moved quickly, and delivered a swift kick to the UA student's head. Fuyumi watched her brother slump to the floor, and knew it was over, she looked away and readied herself for death, then there was an ember, a single glimmer of hope, before a massive plume of flame shot from the hallway, The snake moved quickly, intercepting the fire before it could engulf the villain, there was a burst of steam as the ice filling the serpent's mouth sublimated, obscuring the room. Footsteps were heard approaching, and a loud voice called out through the cloud, "I don't care about what you did at UA or anywhere before that, but if you attack my home and threaten my family, that's where I draw the line." The Villain turned to face the source of the voice before speaking

"I was hoping that you wouldn't show up." Endeavor slowly walked through the cloud, sparks already flying off his fingertips, "It's hardly surprising that someone that would attack mere students would be intimidated by the number tw-one hero." as Endeavor spoke, more and more embers began to spark off the pro hero's hands. A grin slowly crept across the villain's face, the villain met Endeavors gaze before speaking, "It wasn't intimidation, I merely wanted to spare your family the horror of watching me tear you to bloody pieces, then again the emotion tied with that might not be horror, it may well be-" the villain was cut off by a burst of flame that filled the hallway, leaving a smoldering heap where the villain had stood. There was a moment of silence as Endeavor began to move towards his children. Laughter erupted from behind the upturned coffee table, shattering the silence, the villain slowly rose, before speaking, "That response makes it all to clear, I was right, it wouldn't be horrifying to your family to watch you suffer and die, it would be a **SATISFACTION**.". Endeavor's face contorted with rage, embers floated lazily around the room, before the area surrounding the pro-hero erupted in a pillar of flame, the wooden flooring of the house warped due to the immense heat, causing the villain to lose his footing, this gave Endeavor the opening he had been searching for, he knew full well the upper limits of what his daughter could take, he had learned them when he deemed her a failure, and now he was pushing them in order to get this opening. The pro hero moved quickly grabbing the Villain by the collar, preparing to finish the fight with one final fiery blast, however, a sharp pain exploded through Endeavor's shoulder, the pro made a quick decision and rapidly melted the hinges on the front door, before hurling the Villain bodily through the doorway, then made a blind grab at the object embedded in his shoulder, he caught one of the segments of the snake, and yanked backwards, pulling the snake's angled head free, the beast writhed in his grasp, it's head coated with blood, sparks flew around Endeavor's hands, before he threw the snake to the ground, Endeavor unleashed a blast of flame that gradually grew in intensity until they burned a bright blue, leaving a scorched patch of earth where the snake once was. The pro hero turned, and began advancing towards the villain, embers filling the air around him. The first fiery burst was narrowly avoided, the villain tumbling away from the blast, however the villain was too slow to avoid the second, which caught the villain as they were ducking away. Endeavor felt an odd sense of satisfaction at the sight of the villain's seared face, the melted skin slowly cooling, the blood oozing out with each passing heartbeat, satisfaction at the sound of the villain's mangled screams, then explosive, agonizing pain.


End file.
